scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Group Description
The description of the Sci Fi Mini Builders group is the first thing that all new members or visitors to the Sci Fi Mini Builders sees, as such it has historically been a place to greet visitors and new recruits and to inform them on the group, its goals, its rules, the activities members partake in, the state of the community, and to direct the reader to important forum threads and web pages relevant to the group, including this wiki. The group description may only be edited by the group owner and as such, with the exception of possible minor edits from the present owner, Luftificus, the only author of the description in the groups history has been the founder, Texar. With the arrival of the SFMB's third anniversary and the start of 2015, there was a push among admins to update the group and its image, including still ongoing work towards a new logo and an update to the group description. The most recent group description reads as follows: : Welcome to Sci-Fi Mini Builders, home to the great, novice, and dreamers alike, where together we reach for the stars! The SFMB has spent over three great years promoting science fiction and fantasy in the miniature building community, working with awesome people and helping revolutionize the field. As a group of sci-fi minibuilding fans, we build everything sci-fi and fantasy, from Martian colonies to underground dwarven kingdoms, and we welcome everyone to join us in exploring new worlds and grand frontiers! Group activities include our roleplay project “Stellar Adventures Project”, building servers, contests, our wiki (scifiminibuilders wikia com), and showing off your cool work on the group wall! The SFMB asks only that members behave respectfully and use common sense, we’re here to have fun and we’d hate for that to be ruined for anyone. Please contact an admin with questions and concerns and talk to the owner about resolving a ban. The previous group description had, with the exception of possible minor edits during that time, been in place for approximately two years and last read as follows before being replaced: : Home of the great, the novice, and the dreamers; simul nos venire in astra! _________________________________ INTRO: We at the SFMB are a group of science fiction mini-building fans; whether it be a mini hover car, a vast mini solar empire, a medieval village on Mars, or so on, we build it! We offer many fun things for members to do, whether you want to discuss sci-fi/mini things on the wall, contribute to our "Stellar Adventures" Project (SAP), build at a PBS, show off your skills, or join a contest! _________________________________ RULES: Use Common Sense. (Individual Rules will be made for PBSs and Projects). Appeals upon banning to be directed to Tankus. _________________________________ WIKI: scifiminibuilders wikia com _________________________________ GOAL: Our goal continues to be to pursue self-improvement and to become the best mini building group out there, and we continue to make great strides at this goal! We invite all to join us in this goal, together we reach for the stars! Historically, there has been various group descriptions for the Sci Fi Mini Builders, each with a gradually shifting message on the nature and aims of the group. Another example of an older group description includes the following, which was the original description of the group following its creation in December of 2011: : Welcome to the Sci-Fi Mini Builders group! We here at the SFMB are a group of science fiction or futuristic mini-building fans! Whether it be a miniature hover car or a vast, mini solar empire, we build it! Our goal is to become the best sci-fo mini building group on Roblox; looks like we don’t have much further to go too! Join: Members must enjoy, like, or LOVE mini building! We also ask that you behave appropriately and not break any rules... Trouble makers will be removed. We ask that you stick to Science Fiction themes as well. To Do: The SFMB offers many fun things for it’s members to do! Whether you want to discuss mini things on the wall, contribute to our Stellar Expansion Operations Project, just meet up with fellow members at a mini building place, join a contest, and much more! WIKI: scifiminibuilders.wikia.com Category:SFMB Structure